


How To Tame A Warrior

by Kjk4ever



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kjk4ever/pseuds/Kjk4ever
Summary: Kwang Soo is the king wants to conquer the great forest of the west but first he need to catch Baekho, the white tiger, the guardian of the west forest.
Relationships: Kim Jongkook/Lee Kwangsoo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. The Worries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teaserbabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaserbabe/gifts).



> For teaserbabe

"We need this land to expand our territory of our kingdom, so any question?"

Kwang Soo finished his speech to his courtiers, discussing about ways to extend his power throughout the world. The courtiers face were all turn black after his speech, some are even shiver from fear. The most simple explaination about this maybe is about the land Kwang Soo want to conquer, is the great forest of the west, where is a great warrior guarding there. Peoples spreading rumors that the warrior have the power of white tiger, he used stop a whole army of royal knight just by bare hands 5 years ago, when Kwang Soo still a young prince.

"Y.. Your Majesty, there's something I think we need to talk about."

"Keep going... and you could call me Kwang Soo, Jae Suk-hyung"

Kwang Soo ordered the man in green garment to speak up his mind.

"Do you still remember the massacre 5 years ago, the case which cause your's father death?"

"Yes, so what wrong with that?"

Jae Suk gulps down a sip of tea to hydrate his dry throat

"There is a guardian, named Baekho, protecting that place. And 5 years ago, your father leads a group of knight to go take that place... And they never come back..."

"Wait? WHAT!!"

Kwang Soo slam his fist angrily down to the table and immediately regret it, he hurt himself just by hitting a table. The courtiers looks at each other sadly and shook their heads. The new king, which is Kwang Soo, is too weak and not too smart enough to lead this country. The millitary is weakening by time, the lost of the the king has made a lot of impacts on the kingdom. If Kwang Soo keeps on playing and care-free like this, the kingdom will soon be withered.

While Kwang Soo still scratching his head thinking for a solution, a courtier in purple garment stands up and call him.

“Kwang Soo yah! I have a solution”

“Really? Phew… Thank you, Ji Hyo noona!”

Kwang Soo let out a deep sigh of relief, his brain was going to exploded by then if Ji Hyo didn’t speak up in time.

Later that night, after a day keep thinking about the land he going take over, thinking about the guardian who killed his father. So much information for a small brain like him, he feels like his brain is overloaded and a deep sleep is what can make him feel better. He quickly jump on his royal bed and fall asleep almost immediately, waiting for a new better day.


	2. Captured

Kwang Soo having a dream about a big, muscular man with a soft and fluffy golden hair sitting by him, letting Kwang Soo petting his hairs like a little kitty. It's would feels like heaven for Kwang Soo if he doesn't be woke up by his courtier in the early morning like this. Kwang Soo still has his sleeping robes cover him, half conscious, the short man with a childish face come in and shake him continuously, he even slap Kwang Soo in order to call him up.

"Aya! Haha hyung... I'm up! I'm up!!"

"Finally... There some news you need to know Kwang Soo, get dressed right now!!"

The little guy push Kwang Soo to the bathroom to wash his face then return downstairs. Kwang Soo in the bathroom keeps looking himself in the mirror, thinking about why his father have a useless son like him. He isn't fearless like his father or great at strategy like him, he even hurt himself barely just by hitting a table like yesterday, making himself a joke in front of all his courtiers.

"I must be stronger... To lead this kingdom, like my father before!!"

Kwang Soo shook his head, tried to get rid all the negative thoughts out of his head before come downstairs and sitting on the throne. He call Suk Jin, who always inform him all the required about the kingdom.

"Ah yes, Kwang Soo... We have a good news today! Ji Hyo have contacted a excellent shaman in the kingdom, and last night she had helped us captured Baekho, he will soon be escort here!"

"As expected at Ji Hyo, she would never let me down. Move on to the next one..."

Finally, he could see the face who cause his father death, the guardian must pay his price for his behaviors. Later enough, the leader of the army push in a metal cage to the middle of the spacious hall. Kwang Soo just comeback from his class with Jae Suk and Ji Hyo, being curious about the figure inside the cage, he come close by to the cage and take a look inside. The huge man looks familiar somehow with the golden and fluffy hair, he is lying down on the cold steel surface, not moving much. His body all cover with bruises and scars, there even some new wounds which are bleeding very badly now.

"Um... Did he dead yet? Can somebody call the medic please? He's badly injured!"

It's strange for everybody that the king order medical treatment for the one who killed his father, but no one dares to ask the reason. Kwang Soo come to think about that, if this man agree to join the kingdom millitary, the kingdom will be back as no time. But it's hard to be true, consider the man opposite him is a grand warrior, might not be easy to convinced too. Kwang Soo keeps thinking about how to convince him to join while bandanging for the man, a sudden growl makes Kwang Soo snap out of it and turn his focus to the man who is lying on the bed. The sharp jaws and muscular body, the soft hairs and eveything, looks just like the man in his dream earlier this morning.

"How strange..." 

Kwang Soo tend to reaching out his hands, tries to pat the man hair but a sudden grasp make Kwang Soo startle and jumped up. The man still closed his eyes, but grabbing Kwang Soo arms tightly, he start to talk with a low voice at first.

"What do you think you'e doing?..."

The deep voice scared Kwang Soo, he wanted to run so badly but the hands of the man hold so tight that he couldn't even move. Kwang Soo calm hinself down eventually, and talk back to the man.

"Just trying to cover your wounds? Could you please let go, it's hurt!"

"Such weaklings.."

The muscle man finally let go of Kwang Soo hands, it's been hurting like hell and his bone sure will be broken if the man decided to squeeze it. 

"Who are you? Where is this? Why am I being chained up like this?"

The man started to open up his eyes, looking around the room while asking Kwang Soo.

"I'm Kwang Soo, the new king of the kingdom, this is my room, I was cover up your wounds. And I have to chain you because I don't want to die yet. That's all"

Kwang Soo puts back the bandange into a small wooden box and go outside for awhile and later come back with a food tray, putting it beside the man.

"I haven't know your name yet? What is it?"

"Why would I tell you?"

The old man frowned and smirk at Kwang Soo, trying to provoke him. But the result was opposite to his expectation, Kwang Soo just didn't care about it and keep pouring him a cup of water.

"It's Kim Jong Kook"

"Jong Kook huh? A nice name, it's suit you."

Jong Kook struggle, trying to breakout of the chains and escape but Kwang Soo stops him, warning him about the consequence he had to face if he escape while trying to feed him.

"Don't think about escaping or hurting me right now, I could kill you any moment if you breakout of the chains. Remember, you're being captured and you're now my slave. Now open up your mouth"


	3. The Origin and The Deal

It's have been a few day past since Kwang Soo captured Baekho, or as known as Kim Jong Kook. The guardian was totally a stubborn one, he turn down all the deals Kwang Soo offer him about joining the kingdom millitary. No matter how many times Kwang Soo persuade or threaten,... Jong Kook still refused to join the army.

"That's it! I give up!! Why do you so stubborn like this?"

Kwang Soo scolded at Jong Kook, holding his face with both hands with dissapointment sight on his face. His father used to recruit a lot of soldiers with this method, but why it's doesn't work with this guy? How nonsense this can be? May be he not a good communicator after all? Kwang Soo start to rampage the room, turning table upside down, throwing stuff everywhere, he even tried to punch the man but it's like puching a stone wall. He's sure that the cleaner will have a tough day cleaning this room but he doesn't care any more.

"Yah! Can you quiet down? I'm trying to sleep here"

"Then tell me why you're so hard to persuade, you *@#$!"

Kwang Soo finally spit out a bad word the first time in his life, and it's for a man who killed his father and now is trying to provoke him.

"Hey, watch your mouth kid! Who do you call *@#$?"

"It's you! You scumbag"

Kwang Soo glare at Jong Kook, angry at the captive behavior. He's really have to hold down the urge to kill this man instantly or strangle him right now. Jong Kook take a look at the tall man and let out a small smirk before speak up.

"It's simple, it's because I don't like the human, that's all"

"But aren't you a human too?"

Jong Kook burst out of laughter after hearing Kwang Soo saying that, clearly that Kwang Soo didn't know much about him because he just a apprentice king who just got up to this position, so he decided to scare Kwang Soo a little bit with his background story for a while.

"I'm not an ordinary human! I'm not as weak as you weakling.. I'm a tiger which have this power for staying alive more than 500 years now, so I can have a human form to battle easier. And when it's neccessary, I will turn into a full blood lust beast which simply known is a killing machine."

Jong Kook story combine with his low toned voice makes Kwang Soo tremble from fear for a slight moment then. Kwang Soo realize that if he could tame this man, then he would be a great force just by himself. He excuse himself to go out for awhile, calling Ji Hyo for some help, Kwang Soo asked the girl in brown hairs to contact the shaman once more to met him. The shaman come to the castle not to long after the call from Ji Hyo, sitting on the table opposite Kwang Soo greeting him as always.

"Aigoo... Long time no see young prince.. or should I say.. Your Majesty?"

"That's enough Gary hyung, I'm called you here to ask for your help"

Kwang Soo frowned, the atmostphere was becoming more heavier than ever, it's make Gary feel so suffocating that he have to take out his hat. Kwang Soo carried on his talk, get straight to the point that makes him struggle lately. About Kim Jong Kook.

"I want to have a potion which can help me taming the beast which you've caught for me a few days ago"

"You mean that white tiger? It's going to be hard, because I've run out the ingredients to make potion for it, and don't talk about how expensive is it..."

Kwang Soo sighed, this shaman might be the best in the kingdom, but he also asking for a super high prices for it too.

"Fine.... Two bags of golds... Is it okay then?"

"Makes it three and you have yourself a deal, kid"

He really want to curse this shaman so hard, this is getting on Kwang Soo's edge of patient right now, but for greater purpose, he bite his lips and nodded.

"Deal! Three bags!! Waiting great news from you"

Kwang Soo stands up, reached out a hand offer a handeshake as they're going to say goodbye. The image how the stubborn tiger get the potion makes Kwang Soo feels excited somehow, he keeps imagine about it until he sink into the deep sleep.


	4. The Plan

Another week pass and the potion Kwang Soo have ordered have finally come but there's something that he can't understand. Why does Gary have to make this in pink and full of strawberry smell? He can even smell it's fragrant with the cap closed, so how can he sneak this under that tiger nose?

"This going to be tough... mostly for me..."

Kwang Soo let out a deep sigh and try to think up for a strategy. Finally, he comes up with the most common scheme he could think. Slide it through that man's meal. Kwang Soo decided to come by the royal kitchen to have more opportunity to commit his genius plan without anyone noticing. He looks at the potion bottle on his again and shakes it continuity before pouring it all out to Jong Kook glass of water, hoping for the best thing to happen.

"Here's your food!"

Kwang Soo entered the room without knocking first, expecting to found the tiger to scolded at him right away. But against his expectations, he found Jong Kook was asleep on the bed, half-naked. Kwang Soo can see Jong Kook's muscular body with the tanned skin is glistening under the sunlight, the curve, and everything. It's so beautiful that it makes him feel like there are butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

"What is it?"

Jong Kook's deep growl is so scary that it makes Kwang Soo almost drop the food tray on his hand down the ground.

"It's your meal..."

"Strawberries?"

Kwang Soo was so scared that he couldn't say anything, just nodded slightly and put the tray down the table and wait for the tiger to come and get his feast. Jong Kook on the other hand, who just woke up from his sleep, keeps observing the king's weird behavior until he gets to the table.

"You're hiding something? Right?"

"N..no?... Why would you ask me that?"

Kwang Soo feels so much pressure right now, he can't imagine how bad the consequence is if Jong Kook found out his trap. But the tiger seems to haven't noticed anything off yet. Jong Kook reach his hand out and grab the water glass, having a sip before continue.

"Just asking... Because according to my knowledge, it's not the strawberries season yet."

"How ridiculous... There's just a bunch of strawberries left so I just told them to make some juice. What can I gain from you even if I drugged you?"

Jong Kook raised his eyebrows and smirks lightly, look at how Kwang Soo react like he found out something.

"A friend? An ally? A lover?... Who knows you?"

Kwang Soo gulps the saliva down to his throat and trying to control his expression on his face, talking about something else to distract Jong Kook while he was biting the chicken breast in his mouth.

"So? Feels any different?"

"No? Why?"

Kwang Soo stood up as soon as possible, taking the tray out while mumbling "Nothing..." in his mouth, scared to look back at the tiger sitting behind him.

"See you tomorrow, I hope so..."


	5. The Noise

It's already been midnight but there's a weird noise coming out from nowhere, it echoes throughout the hallway of the castle, making Kwang Soo getting on his nerves. He couldn't sleep at all, even if he covered both of his ears with the pillow, the low but annoying noise keeps interrupting his beauty sleep. The noise sounds like something or someone is groaning, or more accurately, it's sound like a moan more than a groan. Kwang Soo finally burst through his bearing limit, bringing along the scented candles beside him as a light source and stands up, begins to find the source which caused the noise and disrupt his sleep before the important day. The day that the potion works on that stubborn tiger.

"What the heck making all of these noise?..."

Kwang Soo grumbles as he carries the candle strolling around a castle like a ghost, it's been more than an hour and the noise just become worsen by time, it's more frequently, louder. How did a prince like him do these things anyway? Why the guards and the courtiers should be the one who goes and check the problem first? Kwang Soo shook his head, thinking about where he hadn't been through to check again, and it seems like the last place he hasn't checked yet it's "that" room. Jong Kook's room.

"Could it be?... Nah, I must be hearing things..."

But paying him a night visit wouldn't be a bad idea. After all, he could even check out the tiger if he trying to escape the place. So Kwang Soo decided to use the very last of his candle to find his way to Jong Kook's room. The route in the daytime is awful enough with the silence in the castle, and the night makes it even worsen. The dark covers the whole hallway, combined with the dimming moonlight and the wolf howls make Kwang Soo would pass out if there's a jumpscare right now! The sound gets louder and stronger as Kwang Soo get close to Jong Kook's room, with a very sweet and tasty scent. Strawberries.

"Could it be? The potion is working? Or that freaking tiger just having a bad dream?"

The question keeps wondering around Kwang Soo's mind, so he decided to open up the door to come in and see. How surprisingly, it was Jong Kook's voices and somehow he appears with a kind of strange form. With white tiger ears and a white tail coming out from his back, he looks like a half-human and half tiger combined. Jong Kook's face is all red, and his mouth keeps moaning won't stop, with the sweat all over the bedsheet. He seems struggling, trying to move his arms which are held back by the chains, writhing on the bed and breathing heavily. Kwang Soo moves toward him, tries to call him out to see if he is okay.

"Hey! Are you okay?"

Jong Kook startled by hearing the king's voice was so close to him, he bit his lips to control the sound and turns away, hiding his face which is all red by now.

"I'm okay... Please go away..."

"You sound not... Turns around and let me check you now!"

Jong Kook's body was all heated, likes a hot rock so instead, Kwang Soo reached out his hands, to turns his face around. The man's face was red and dreamy, combine with the heavy inhales and exhales gasping for more air making him look more seductive than ever. Jong Kook squints his eyes, tries to have a clear look of the young king but his vision has become blurred by all the tears. The potion must be very strong because he has never experienced this kind of thing before.

"You look... Different... Are you in a fever?"

"No... Guardians never have a common illness like you humans"

Kwang Soo was surprised because the potion worked, and much more sooner than he expected, also weirder. He just thought that the potion just makes the tiger listen to whatever he says, like a brainwashing spell or something. How did things become this way? Kwang Soo then moves his attention and eyes to Jong Kook's ears and tails, making his curiosity rise higher. Unconsciously, his hand was down on Jong Kook's hip, nearly to the tail and his soft plump ass but he moves his tail away.

"What do you think you're doing?..."

"Just checking if it's real or not, that's all. It's not like I want to cut it out or something"

Kwang Soo shrugged, reach out for the ears, which he can't move them away likes the tail. He grabs both of Jong Kook's ears gently, touching it like how he usually does with the villager babies in every scouting trip around the kingdom. The ears were soft and fluffy, and it's could even move like a real one, really suit with his golden silky hair.

"Wait?... You're in a mating session right?..."

Kwang Soo suddenly remembers the lesson that Jae Suk has taught him, about the cat's mating session. They usually making sound at night or radiate a fragrance to attract others one to mating throughout the period. They also need to be protected by their mate, because they will get very weak and heated during the progress so they couldn't hunt or defense themself, or at least what he can remember about the lesson because it's was so boring anyway. Tigers also belong to the feline family so that could make sense.

"N... no! Why would you think about that?"

Jong Kook startled and surprised at the kid's question. He is indeed in the heat but if he said "Yes", what could he do to help him anyway? Suddenly, Kwang Soo touches Jong Kook's sharp jaw and put a gentle kiss on it, reassuring the man.

"Don't worry... Let me help you with it"


	6. The Solution

After a few talks, Kwang Soo finally knows the usage of the potion which Gary gave him, the tiger said that it's can be found at any normal stalls at the market. It's simply a thing that rushes the mating session to come quicker than it usually be and makes it more serious, causes the host to listen to any command that the other says. Kwang Soo finally realized that he has been scam his gold bags to trade for a bottle of cats stimulant drugs which can normally buy with just two gold coins at the market. But at least the shaman has put some modification on to it and makes it strawberries flavored and more intense though.

"Damn it! How can I so stupid like that?..."

Anyway, Kwang Soo thinks back to the main problem, about the tiger which is moaning like hell here. He really wanted to help the poor creature to get past this dreadful period of his life, but he has a very important meeting tomorrow morning and as a role of the king like him, he can't just simply skip it to play with the tiger. Jong Kook's moans are sure loud as hell and he's sure that if he doesn't do something now, peoples will hear the noise and go to investigate it just like him. So he finally came up with the most simple solution, it could be a little harsh to the tiger but it's might be the only way to makes him shut up. Kwang Soo rips out a few pieces of fabric from the bedsheet, braid it together and put it around the tiger mouth, gagged him to prevent any noise from coming out.

"I'm sorry for doing this to you... But I will come back soon"

Kwang Soo looks at Jong Kook's wet eyes and shocked face, it makes him regret what he has done to the man but he has no other choice. He put a gentle kiss on the man's cheeks and scrub his golden soft hair, reassures him before standing up and goes away, leaving Jong Kook alone in the room. Kwang Soo can still hear Jong Kook whimper weakly outside the door, but it's enough to prevent anyone to discover the tiger's condition right now. The tiger was disappointedly looking at the king back as it slowly vanishing behind the door, he knows that he shouldn't trust the human to help him solve the issue, because he knows that it would be bad if he shows his weak side to Kwang Soo, but he keeps insisting to help.

"What a brat..."

Jong Kook growled, feeling hot inside the body and the bulge under his pants is urged to be free, but he currently can't do it by the during this circumstance with hand shackled over the head and the chains down his calves, turning his normal daily routine from eating, exercising, sleeping or even reading a book if have spare time to groaning and writhing and sweating all over the room. Meanwhile, Kwang Soo is having a meal with the ambassador of the neighbor kingdoms with a fire in his stomach. He felt guilty for leaving Jong Kook all alone until night with no affection even when he's promised to help the man out. And now he's sitting here, having a table full of foods while the tiger whined in pain and despair, like a total jerk he always is.

"Are you thinking about something else?"

The ambassador sitting on the opposite side of the table still focuses his eyes on the plates but his question seems to pull Kwang Soo out of his thinking lines, making him startle for a bit. The man on the other end of the table let out a deep sigh before continuing on his talk.

"It seems like you're not paying any attention to my offer after all, but since you're still new to this so I think you could have another chance..."

"I'm sorry, but my mind is not in it's best condition right now. Please visit again in another time, I'm sincerely sorry about this inconvenience"

Kwang Soo put down the fork on his hands down, stands up and bowed at the man before making his way to the royal garden. Where he has his little time to rest before going into the town to interact with the villagers more often like his father used to do. Kwang Soo lies down on a hammock located in the middle of the garden with some shades by the sides and a deep well beside it. The image of the heated tiger, the sounds he's making and the face when he replies to Kwang Soo's question keeps wandering around his mind, it's so erotic and seductive that it gives him a boner right now. Unconsciously, Kwang Soo's hand was touching the erection in his pants, but the courtier came in right after he's going to jerk himself off. Luckily that he timely grabs the pillow to hide his bulge before the courtier can see, Kwang Soo frowned, thought that he could blow off some steam before going on another task.

"What is it Hyung?... I'm in the middle of my private time right now!"

"I know! I'm sorry! But there is big trouble in the town... you need to go right now!"

Kwang Soo's eyes widen, he looked shocked, immediately follow the green clothing courtier to the town, where he had so much task piling wait for him to do. He let out a sigh, pouted his lips while whining about the things he going to do next.

"This is going to be so tired... and boring... And I think I can't get back early today..."


	7. The heat

Kwang Soo yawns in tiredness, stretching his long arm while on his trip back to the castle after a long busy day helping the villagers in the town with their things. His body is aching from the head to toe, and with all the sore limbs, he felt like a bunch of mashed meat instead of a full body of himself like he normally is. He doesn't want to do anything else right now, except for having a nice cold bath to wash away all of his weariness before hop on his comfortable bed and have a nice deep sleep. Kwang Soo's playful mind has been completely forgetting about something important, about the white tiger, Jong Kook, who is currently squirming and begging for some help in the room while his lust is being built up over time.

Kwang Soo made his way to the bathroom, drag both of his limp legs to reach the destination. But as soon as he opened the door of the bathroom, he's getting a premonition that something is not normal at all. He turns his head back and looks at the empty and quiet corridor behind him and asked himself again 

"Is it too quiet? Or am I just imagine things because my mind has gone crazy after all those stresses of being a good king?..."

How odd there's no sound at all, it's so quiet and peaceful, and it's giving Kwang Soo a spine chill. He missing something, something very important to him.

"The tiger?...Oh fuck...Jong Kook!!!"

Kwang Soo finally remembers about the poor tiger who still suffering from the heat. Despite his legs were tiring as hell, Kwang Soo decided to run straight to Jong Kook's room, slam opens the door, and called him loudly.

"Hey tiger!! Jong Kook!! Yah!!..."

As usual, the tiger will scold and nagged at Kwang Soo for making so much noise during his precious sleep time. But this time is exactly the opposite of what he expected. There is no sound of the angry tiger growling or nagging noisily like every day anymore. Instead, Kwang Soo can barely hear some soft sob and whimper coming out from the direction of the tiger where it's lying now.

Kwang Soo stares at the big figure on the bed and slowly walks toward it as his heartbeat rising as well. As he reached the side of Jong Kook's bed, the noise becomes clearer, it's a combination of his high voice moaning and some slight whimper. Kwang Soo was really worried about Jong Kook, afraid that his brain might be melted by all the heat when the mating session happen. He gently put a hand on the tiger face, checking the heat on Jong Kook's forehead, but he immediately takes back his hand since it's hot like a lump of burning coal.

Jong Kook's mind now all hazy, he senses something is moving on his forehead, a hand. But his eyes can't see whose hands does it belong to, his eyes are blurred by all the sweats and tears during the cycles. He barely got any energy left after a long time the heat burning his body, so the only thing that he can do now is begging for help and wishing for the best outcome for him.

"Dear... kind sir... please help me...."

Kwang Soo doesn't why, but after hearing such a prideful tiger, like Jong Kook, has to lower himself just to beg for help, he feels pity, sorry, and also heartbroken to see the tiger suffer like this. He questioning himself this mystery all the time since the first day the tiger got captured. Why does he feel pity for a guy who killed his father in the past? Is it because of his kindness? Kwang Soo always wondered what will his father do in this situation if he is still alive. Will he execute the tiger or humiliate him in front of the entire kingdom? The questions keep spinning around in Kwang Soo's head, drown himself in the line of thinking, causing him various sleepless nights, torment himself for being a useless, emotionally weak king.

"Sir... please help... I'm begging you..."

The sound of Jong Kook's voice moaning and begging for help cutting Kwang Soo lines of thinking, pulling him back to reality. Kwang Soo startled, gasped, and take a look again at the situation. Somehow, Kwang Soo while in his mind has unconsciously put his hands on the tiger neck, slowly choking him to death. Kwang Soo immediately retreats his hands, shaking his head, exhales slowly to get rid of all the scary thoughts out of his head, then returned back to the bed, next to the poor tiger. He gently put slide his hand to the back of Jong Kook's head, slowly picking up and kiss him softly on the burning forehead, trying to ease down the pain which Jong Kook is suffering.

"Shhh... It's alright, I'm here for you now. I will now repay my promise."


	8. Making Love

Kwang Soo exhales heavily, slowly climbing on top of the tiger and sitting on his stomach. He takes a better look at the person who is below him currently, the tiger who used to have his ego so high that he never using honorifics toward Kwang Soo, now is trembling in heat and begging for someone to help. Kwang Soo can't help but feeling the tiger is cute and pitiful at the same time. He smiled one last time before taking his royal robe off his body, letting back only his exposed slim body and his erected manhood to the atmosphere. Then Kwang Soo suddenly bends down, stuffing his face in the neck of the tiger, feeling the softness of his fur and the hotness of the heat before starting to licking, kissing, and biting that place intensely, earned a moan from the tiger mouth. Damn, he'd never imagine the tiger voice would be that high when he is at his climax, even the sound of the mosquitoes couldn't be compared to him, which makes the tiger even more attractive and interesting in Kwang Soo's eyes.

"Well...Haha... Aren't you a hottie now?..."

Kwang Soo teased jong Kook verbally while his hands moving up and down the tiger's shaft with a thought of keeping stimulate Jong Kook until he's on edge the leave him be. The pre-cum starting to flows out of the tiger's dick like crazy, so Kwang Soo uses his thumb to block the tiger's urethra while searching for some kind of string and tied it tightly. The pain of holding the ejaculation is like a big slap to Jong Kook's hazy mind right now, his body has already been weakened by the heat, and now to endure this kind of pain, he feels like his mind is going to breaking any time soon. Bored with playing with the tiger's bounded and shaking cock, Kwang Soo turns his attention toward the nipples on Jong Kook's firm chest. He gently plays with it with his hands at first, but eventually, he becomes wilder and started to bite it, causing a shock to Jong Kook's brain and make him arch his back. Kwang Soo nibbles one side of the tiger's chest playfully while his hand pinching and twisting the other side, sometimes he even thought that he was just eating two smalls cherries topping on a big chocolate fudge cake.

"Please... Stop... agh..."

Jong Kook's whimpers softly when the stimulating from Kwang Soo keep coming nonstop while he couldn't ejaculate, his brain is so hot that he may even think that it's might have been melted already. Kwang Soo's attention finally leaves the chest area because of the tiger's cries, leaving back the chest full of bite marks and bruises, he gently picks up the tiger's chin up and kiss him on the burning lips before whispering into his soft fluffy fur ears and giving it a slight lick.

"But... Isn't you the one who begged me to help you?..."

The breeze on the ears sends a shiver down Jong Kook's spine, causing his face to blush even harder than before. All this scene happens right before Kwang Soo eyes, causing him to burst out a small smile because of the cuteness before he switched his position, pointing his hard and long dick right before the tiger's nose while he accompanying the lower half of the tiger. Jong Kook seems to know what he had to do, but he's reluctant to do it because he has never taken such a long thing like that down his throat before, it might even choke him to death. But in the end, he's still trying his best to do it because if it needs to go inside his body, it may as well needs to be lubricated thoroughly, Jong Kook wraps his tongue around Kwang Soo's shaft, giving it a few licks before pushing it deeper in his throat. Kwang Soo after preparing the bottom part carefully, gently flips the tiger over and making Jong Kook stand over in a doggy style.

"Let's start..."

Kwang Soo says as a warning before shoving his length inside Jong Kook. The hole inside the tiger is warm and throbbing, it's like the hole is trying to suck Kwang Soo's dick in, it feels so wonderful and he can't stop him now. The movement slows at first, but gradually the pace has become faster and faster, making the clapping sound when two lumps of meat slapped into each other continuously. Combining with jong Kook's ridiculous high-pitched moans, it creates a beautiful symphony that blessed Kwang Soo's ears. Right before Kwang Soo's is about to shoot out his seed deep inside the tiger's body, he reaches out to release the string that prevented the tiger dick from cumming and grabs both of Jong Kook's hairs and tail, push in deeply, then coming out inside of Jong Kook's ass. The whole progress of making love like this really drained the life out of Kwang Soo, he's so tired that he doesn't even bother pulling out his soft dick or going back to sleep in his room, so he decided to keep it like that and drift into sleep with the tiger has already passed out in his embrace.


End file.
